Se retrouver
by tvshowgeek
Summary: Après la mort de Montgomery, sa propre blessure et la déclaration de Castle, Kate ne se sent plus capable d'affronter le monde exterieur. Elle s'est repliée dans la cabine de son père et tente de vivre au jour le jour. (Suit la fin de la saison 3 :) )
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire celle là, mais je pense que ça valait le coup…J'ai pris en compte les critiques, bonnes et mauvaises. J'ai presque finit de l'écrire, elle sera très courte (4 chapitres je pense) mais c'est pour garder un fil conducteur et avoir une histoire qui soit sensée de bout en bout ! Je posterais très régulièrement du coup, tous les 2 jours je pense, pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

Voilà, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de la lire ça me fait très plaisir !

Chapitre 1 :

Brisée. C'est ce qu'elle était, elle ne ressentait plus rien que de la souffrance. Le monde s'était refermé sur elle lorsque la balle avait traversé sa cage thoracique. La douleur ressentie n'était comparable en rien à ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Cette douleur s'était emparée de son corps et de son esprit et ne semblait plus pouvoir la quitter. Alors elle était partie. Loin de ses amis, du commissariat, de son père…mais surtout loin de lui. Ces trois mots chuchotés avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance avaient transformé son univers, bouleversé sa vie mais elle n'était pas prête à les recevoir pleinement et encore moins à les retourner. Alors elle avait fait ce que son instinct lui avait toujours conseillé : fuir. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait plus capable d'affronter le monde extérieur, elle vivait recluse dans la cabine de son père. Son portable était déjà déchargé depuis plusieurs jours et les boites de conserves entassées lui avaient suffit jusque là.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever mais Kate était déjà debout. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle ne pouvait dormir plus de 4 ou 5 heures par nuit. Elle était enveloppée dans un sweat-shirt un peu grand et tentait de se réchauffer les mains sur sa tasse de thé. Elle était assise devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu, elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser au spectacle grandiose de la nature qui s'éveillait. Sa silhouette déjà fine s'était encore amaigrie au fur et à mesure des semaines, ses joues autrefois roses restaient désespérément pâles et elle semblait extrêmement fragile, un coup de vent aurait pu l'emporter. Tout sourire avait définitivement déserté son visage, pourtant sa beauté ne l'avait jamais abandonnée : elle était un ange, un ange aux ailes brisée.

Elle se prépara lentement et enfila un jean et une blouse. Ces gestes quotidiens étaient maintenant devenus routiniers, à l'image de cette vie monotone qu'elle vivait.

L'air confiné de la cabine commençait à lui donner la nausée et l'extérieur semblait être un bon moyen de se changer les idées. Kate attrapa un pull sur une chaise et sortit sur le perron. Le vent frais de la matinée lui fit tout de suite beaucoup de bien, elle voulait avancer, marcher un peu, aller voir le lac mais une peur irrationnelle l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Ses jambes refusaient de la porter en avant, comme si la connexion entre son cerveau et ses muscles était momentanément hors service. Elle resta là pendant un long moment, appuyée contre la balustrade. Ayant perdu toute notion du temps, la jeune femme ne s'inquiétait plus de savoir quel jours ou quelle heure il était, elle se contentait de se laisser porter par la journée, par ses réflexions.

Depuis la fusillade, rien n'était plus pareil. Elle qui avait toujours été forte, têtue, qui était une jeune détective brillante et indépendante semblait n'être aujourd'hui plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Chaque pas, chaque respiration lui coûtait. Au départ, la douleur physique était écrasante et occupait toutes ses pensées, mais en s'estompant, elle avait laissé place à une souffrance bien plus traître et bien plus difficile à accepter : la douleur morale. Une culpabilité latente la rongeait un peu plus chaque jours, entre le meurtre de sa mère qui était resté en suspend et son écrivain qu'elle avait planté là, son esprit ne lui laissait pas une seconde de repos. Pour le meurtre de sa mère, elle ne savait pas si elle avait fait trop où pas assez. Il était certain qu'elle avait franchi une ligne invisible, ce qui avait conduit directement au meurtre de son ancien capitaine et à sa propre blessure. Mais l'affaire semblait avoir des ramifications infinies, toucher des gens haut placés qui continueraient à faire de sa vie un enfer. Fallait-il pour autant qu'elle abandonne ? C'est ce que lui avait conseillé Castle… Il avait presque prédit ce qu'il se passerait si elle refusait de laisser cette affaire derrière elle. Bien sûr, il avait eu raison et Kate s'en voulait ne pas l'avoir écouté. En même temps, à ce moment là de sa vie, elle se croyait entièrement déterminée par l'assassinat de sa mère, alors qu'aujourd'hui elle ne savait plus trop quelles étaient ses priorités. La confession de Castle avait chamboulée son univers, avait remis beaucoup de ses choix et de ses convictions en question et la peur de devoir affronter ces changements et ses sentiments l'avait poussé à prendre de la distance. Elle croyait faire un choix rationnel en partant, elle pensait se laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle pensait mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. En réalité, seule la crainte et la lâcheté avaient guidé ses actes.

Cette soudaine prise de conscience de sa faiblesse la poussa à dépasser sa peur, à essayer d'affronter le monde extérieur qui lui paraissait pourtant si hostile. Elle resserra son pull autour de ses épaules et entreprit de descendre les marches de la terrasse. Ses mains tremblaient et ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter mais elle refusait de faire marche arrière. Après avoir dépassé les limites du jardin entourant la cabine, elle sentit un poids disparaitre de sa poitrine, comme si ces quelques pas l'avait amenée un peu plus près d'une harmonie entre son corps et son esprit. Ses yeux se ranimèrent et ses joues reprirent de leurs couleurs : il y avait peut-être un peu d'espoir après tout. Elle chemina lentement vers le lac et s'arrêta un instant à quelque mètre de l'eau, admirant les reflets scintillant du soleil sur la surface. Plusieurs familles avaient installé leurs tentes près de la forêt pour les vacances. Kate entendit de joyeuses conversations et des pas qui se rapprochaient, elle décida alors de tourner les talons. Elle ne sentait pas encore capable d'entrer en contact avec eux.

En rentrant, elle alluma un feu et remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre un livre. Il n'y avait que dans la lecture qu'elle se sentait encore vivante, qu'elle arrivait encore à sourire. Se plonger dans un autre univers et entrer dans la peau d'un autre personnage lui permettait d'oublier momentanément ses problèmes, de s'évader de la dure réalité. Elle possédait plusieurs étagères entièrement remplies de romans. Elle passa une main légère sur les tranches des livres exposés et s'arrêta sur un en particulier. Elle le tira doucement vers elle. _In a hail of bullets _de Richard Castle. Etant donné les circonstances ce n'était surement pas le meilleur livre à choisir mais s'il avait réussi à lui faire accepter le meurtre de sa mère, peut-être pourrait-il également lui faire accepter les évènements récents. Elle l'ouvrit sur une page au hasard, ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur du papier ancien. Rien n'était plus rassurant et attachant que cette odeur si particulière, elle lui rappelait les soirées passées dans le salon familial lorsque sa mère lui demandait de choisir un livre et le lui lisait en incarnant chaque personnage. Ces souvenirs lui étaient précieux, c'étaient presque les derniers qu'elle avait de sa famille, réunie et heureuse.

Elle connaissait chaque mot, chaque tournure de phrase par cœur. Mais ce n'était ni pour les mots, ni vraiment pour l'histoire que Kate avait choisi ce livre en particulier. Elle aurait refuser de l'admettre si qui-que-ce-soit lui avait posé la question, mais elle se devait d'être franche envers elle même…Castle lui manquait.

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur les pages, et son esprit s'égarer dans le passé. Ces trois dernières années avaient été mouvementées et difficiles. Mais elles avaient également été merveilleuses, Kate s'était rapproché doucement de l'écrivain et ils avaient appris à s'apprécier (et à se détester !). Ces longues heures passées au commissariat avaient pris un goût moins amer, et elle avait trouvé en Castle un compagnon parfois énervant mais bien souvent utile et à l'écoute. Il était devenu un ami précieux et à qui elle devait la vie. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, Kate pouvait encore sentir ses bras puissants la porter en dehors du hangar lors de cette nuit tragique, et puis la caresse de ses mains, rassurantes et réconfortantes.

Instinctivement, elle toucha la cicatrice que lui avait laissé Maddox. Ce petit rond, aujourd'hui presque invisible, avait changé sa vie de bien des façon. Non seulement avait-il faillit la tuer, mais il avait également mené à la déclaration de Rick. Kate revit son visage désespéré, penché sur elle et lui murmurant ses trois mots. Quand elle y repensait, s'était autant pour eux que pour retrouver Maddox qu'elle s'était battue contre le froid qui menaçait de s'emparer de son corps à jamais. Mais elle avait quand même finit par repousser l'écrivain lorsqu'il était venu la voir à l'hôpital…elle avait eu peur. De quoi précisément ? Difficile à dire. Qu'il s'en aille pour toujours…ou qu'il reste ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme promis voilà la suite… N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit com', merci beaucoup à ceux qui l'ont fait ! :)**

Chapitre 2 :

Castle coupa le contact de la voiture, mais il n'en sortit pourtant pas tout de suite. Qu'allait-il dire ? Comment allait-elle l'accueillir ? Il soupira puis posa ses mains sur le volant pendant un instant et observa les alentours. La pluie s'était arrêtée depuis quelques minutes, quel sale temps pour un début d'été. Il se décida finalement à ouvrir sa portière avant que Kate n'appelle la police pour déclarer un pervers qui squattait son jardin et l'observait depuis sa voiture.

Castle replongea dans ses pensées. Il avait erré pendant plus d'un mois, comme un zombie, nuit et jours dans son appartement, incapable de dormir, de manger ou de sortir de ses idées macabres. Son estomac avait fait une chute libre et son cœur s'était serré lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de partir et de ne pas essayer de la joindre. Son amour propre avait également pris un coup mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait, il avait eu peur et n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir peur pour elle. Les journées s'écoulaient bien trop lentement. Il n'avait pas d'inspiration pour écrire et franchement aucune envie de se plonger dans un nouveau livre malgré les appels incessants de sa publiciste. Son ex-femme avait même débarqué dans son appartement, énervée et presque inquiète de son silence. Il lui avait promis de réfléchir à une nouvelle intrigue et de commencer à écrire au moins un chapitre. Autant dire qu'il n'en avait rien fait. Il avait même finit par prendre l'habitude de sa fille : chercher du réconfort devant la porte ouverte du frigidaire. Ses journées se découpaient entre s'occuper de sa fille, grignoter, parfois, et contempler la photo de Kate qui trônait sur son bureau.

Sa mère avait finit par s'exaspérer de son inactivité et elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir se languir toute la journée. Elle lui donna alors un ultimatum : oublier cette fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur ou aller la chercher et essayer de réparer ce qui pouvait encore l'être. C'était le Wake up call dont il avait besoin. Il se doucha, se rasa, changea de vêtements et peigna ses cheveux. Alexis eu presque une attaque en le croisant dans les escaliers du loft tellement cela le changeait.

Castle pris une résolution ce jour là. S'il voulait reconquérir Kate, il fallait qu'il abandonne l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère comme elle le lui avait demandé un an auparavant. C'était soit l'un soit l'autre et il avait fait son choix !

Il amassa les différentes photos qui trainaient sur son bureau, les dossiers qu'il avait accumulés au fur et à mesure de ses nuits blanches et les déchiqueta. Il alluma ensuite sont rétroprojecteur. Doucement, l'image d'une Kate souriante apparu sur le toile blanche. Elle était adorable sur cette image et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il l'avait choisie pour faire son murder board. A y réfléchir, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres photos d'elle…encore quelque chose qu'il voulait changer. Rick inspira profondément, s'il elle lui laissait la chance de vivre à ses côtés, il prendrait des photos d'elle à chaque instant et les garderaient dans ses poches pour l'avoir près de lui même lorsqu'elle ne l'était pas. Il effaça le dossier de son ordinateur et la photo disparu.

Le cœur un peu plus léger et l'esprit clair, il prépara son sac. Il prit quelques t-shirt, caleçons et chaussettes, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il s'installait. S'il la retrouvait, bien sûr. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas exactement par où commencer… Il avait quelques idées en tête mais n'était sûr de rien. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle soit revenue au commissariat après ce qu'il s'était passé, pas tout de suite en tout cas, Kate avait besoin de guérir seule. Il pensait plutôt à un endroit calme, peut-être à l'étranger… Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, un jour où ils avaient déjeunés ensemble, elle lui avait parlé des étés passés en famille dans ce qu'elle appelait « la cabine ». Il savait que c'était à la campagne près d'un lac mais c'était à peu près tout. Il fallait qu'il passe chez son père pour avoir plus de détails.

Castle essaya de déglutir pour ravaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, mais sans succès. Il se passa alors la main dans les cheveux, inspira et sonna. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent. Il leva la main pour sonner à nouveau lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit. Les yeux de Jim s'écarquillèrent quand il eu reconnu son visiteur.

« Vous avez du culot de venir ici » dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

Castle ne pensait qu'à Kate, il s'en fichait des convenances, « J'ai besoin de savoir où est votre cabine ». Comme Jim ne parlait pas, il ajouta « Je voudrais retrouver votre fille. Elle est partie sans me dire où elle allait. » Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément « Je sais que je suis responsable, au moins en partie, de ce qui s'est passé, mais si vous me laissiez juste lui parler…J'ai juste besoin de savoir si elle va bien. Après si elle ne veut pas de moi je partirais et vous n'aurez plus jamais à me voir. ».

Son interlocuteur le considéra un instant, il haussa les épaules « Je ne peux pas vous empêcher d'essayer de la retrouver si vous avez une chance de réussir à la faire rentrer. Je sais qu'elle a besoin d'espace mais j'aimerai vraiment lui parler. Si vous la retrouvez, ramenez moi ma Katie s'il vous plait. » Jim avait maintenant l'air triste plus que prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, Castle s'empressa d'acquiescer. Les coordonnées en main, il se mit en route.

Le paysage défilait devant ses yeux comme dans un conte. Depuis qu'il avait quitté New York, ce n'était que des petites routes qu'il avait empruntées, et un sentiment d'apaisement qui s'était emparé de lui. La campagne était paisible et la verdure lui donnait l'impression de revivre, loin de la pollution et de la sensation de confinement de la ville.

Castle n'arrêtait pas de tourner et retourner dans sa tête ce qu'il allait dire. Le fait qu'il écrive des livres pour gagner sa vie ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans ce genre de situation. Il ne voyait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dormir depuis qu'elle l'avait chassé de l'hôpital, qu'il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qui lui était arrivé, qu'il était même aller voir son père pour savoir où elle était et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi juste pour la voir sourire…tout ça sans être trop intrusif bien sur ! Le manque de sommeil était en train de le rattraper. Il s'arrêta dans une station essence pour prendre un café et il en profita pour demander au caissier s'il était encore loin du village des Beckett. Après une réponse négative, il se sentit à la fois soulagé et anxieux : il en avait bientôt finit de son voyage mais sa confrontation avec Kate se rapprochait inévitablement.

Il roula doucement sur un chemin en sable et se gara derrière la cabine, une petite maison en pierre brute avec des volets bleu foncé. Il coupa le contact. Et voilà où il en était, incapable de se décider à sortir de la voiture.

Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et s'extirpa de l'habitacle. Un vent frais soufflait sur la campagne malgré les rayons de soleils qui perçaient doucement les nuages. Il contourna la maison et grimpa les marches du perron, puis frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit, il colla alors son visage au carreau de la vitre. Aucune lumière ne perçait, elle devait être partie faire un tour. Il décida de visiter un peu les alentours. Il marcha vers le lac où des tentes avaient été dressées pour les vacances. Ce camping sauvage lui rappelait son enfance lorsque sa mère l'envoyait dans des colonies « découverte de la nature ». Il avait toujours adoré ses moments là, il aimait beaucoup sa mère, mais le fait d'avoir grandit sans son père l'avait privé de balade en forêt, construction de cabanes et autres. Ces camps de vacances lui permettaient de combler ces manques et faisaient le bonheur du baroudeur qu'il était.

Un petit garçon qui riait aux éclats, était poursuivit par son grand-frère. Il vint s'aplatir sur les jambes de Castle qui s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui demanda « tu ne t'es pas fait mal mon grand ? ». L'enfant se releva d'un bon et poursuivit sa course. Castle sourit et se releva. Son sourire s'effaça brusquement lorsque son regard se posa sur une silhouette au bord du lac. Elle était de dos mais il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Kate se tenait là, bien droite, admirant les reflets du soleil qui jouaient sur la surface scintillante de l'eau.

Elle se retourna en entendant les rires se rapprocher et il l'a vit, de loin, s'en aller avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'à elle. Cette vision lui fit mal, elle qui adorait les enfants et qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de jouer avec eux, elle venait de les fuir. Castle réalisa qu'elle n'était sûrement pas encore tout à fait guérie.

Il erra encore une petite heure au bord du lac et se décida à retrouver Kate. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la maison, il se rendit compte que sa voiture n'était pas visible de la porte d'entrée et que par conséquent, la jeune femme ne devait pas savoir qu'il était venu lui rendre visite. Kate se tenait sur le porche, les bras appuyés sur la balustrade. Elle avait le regard vague et semblait perdue dans ses réflexions. Il prit quelques instants pour l'observer, elle avait beaucoup maigrie, et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts mais dans l'ensemble, elle restait la même femme, aussi magnifique, qu'elle avait toujours été. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, il était très heureux d'être à ses côtés et de voir qu'elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Il hésitait encore sur la manière dont il devait l'approcher lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de Beckett s'écarquillèrent. Castle esquissa un sourire incertain et dit doucement « hey… ».

**Suspens! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Je pense que le chapitre 2 ne vous a que moyennement convaincu…merci quand même à ce qui m'ont laissé une petite (ou pas) review c'est très cool ! Voilà le prochain chapitre, plus à la hauteur de vos espérances j'espère ! **

Chapitre 3 :

Le silence semblait s'épaissir, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. La jeune femme avait toujours une expression de stupeur gravée sur le visage. Castle sentit son estomac faire une chute libre, le doute commença à s'emparer de son esprit, il n'était plus du tout sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Finalement, d'une toute petite voix, elle brisa le silence : « Castle… ». Il ferma les yeux, sa manière si particulière de prononcer son nom lui avait manqué. Mais elle s'arrêta là, comme si prononcer un mot de plus pouvait le faire disparaître, comme si c'était un rêve fragile et éphémère. Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle avait retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre – pas le bonheur vraiment, mais un équilibre qui lui permettait de mettre un pied devant l'autre chaque jour - et le voir, juste là, devant elle, remettait en question tout ce qu'elle s'était dit, tout ce dont elle s'était convaincu pour aller de l'avant et mettre les évènements passés derrière elle. Il ne parlait pas et il la laissait désembrouiller le fil de ses pensées. Il semblait vouloir lui laisser le temps de comprendre, de vouloir comprendre, de l'accepter dans son monde, si fermé soit-il.

Lorsque ses yeux se relevèrent vers lui, il pu lire dans son regard une sorte de paix intérieur. Elle parla calmement, mais d'une voix fatiguée « qu'est ce que tu veux Castle ? ». Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce soudain revirement. Elle semblait plus résignée par sa présence que réellement heureuse de le voir. La lassitude s'était emparée de ses traits, comme si son corps refusait la bataille que son esprit avait entamée. « J'étais inquiet » commença-t-il,« Kate, tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de solitude et de temps pour effacer ou au moins accepter ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu disparaitrait de la surface de la terre pendant six mois ! Tu avais besoin de temps et moi j'avais besoin de toi. Je fais encore des cauchemars de cette journée et j'avais besoin de te voir pour être sûr ce n'était pas la réalité. »

Il vit ses lèvres trembler et eu peur d'être allé trop loin. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de la faire fuir à jamais. Le temps semblait suspendu et l'avenir vacillant, mais Kate finit par hocher la tête, comme un signe presque imperceptible d'acceptation. Sans le regarder, d'une petite voix, elle lui proposa d'entrer « J'ai fait du café » dit-elle. Il sourit, cela lui rappelait les longues journées qu'ils avaient passé au commissariat, luttant contre le sommeil pour pouvoir donner une réponse à la famille de la victime. Voyant, qu'il ne répondait pas, elle releva la tête vers lui. Son cœur sauta un battement lorsqu'elle vit le sourire dessiné sur son visage. Pour cacher son trouble, elle entra dans la maison, il la suivit.

Ils passèrent une après-midi tranquille, il ne voulait pas s'imposer et suivit donc son exemple lorsqu'elle prit un livre. Le feu crépitait et la pluie continuait de tomber dehors, c'était exactement le temps qu'il aimait pour rester au chaud avec une tasse de café et un bon livre. Il ne pouvait, pourtant, s'empêcher de lui jeter de bref regards entre deux chapitres, mais elle finit par s'en rendre compte et lui promit une fin tragique s'il continuait, autant dire qu'il cessa immédiatement.

Au moment du dîner, Kate s'excusa de n'avoir plus grand-chose à manger. Mais Castle avait prévu le coup, il sortit de la maison au pas de course et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il sortit du coffre un carton rempli. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa le contenu du carton sur la table. Kate ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de sa prévoyance, il n'avait décidemment pas changé ! Il s'arrêta net pour la regarder. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle surprise. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis il souffla « sourire te vas vraiment bien ». Kate se redressa, presque inquiète mais il reprit la préparation pour le repas comme si de rien était, elle finit donc par se détendre et continuer leur conversation.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et leurs journées se passaient tranquillement, ils parlaient peu, lisaient beaucoup et profitaient, parfois, des rayons de soleil qui perçaient les nuages pour aller faire un tour dans la campagne environnante. Kate avait été relativement distante au début, elle avait eu peur, peur d'en dire trop ou pas assez, peur qu'il reste, peur qu'il parte... Elle ne savait plus exactement ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle s'était accoutumée à sa présence et bien qu'aimant particulièrement la solitude, elle appréciait de ne plus être livrée à elle-même.

Ils s'étaient fait à leurs petites habitudes, préparer le déjeuner ensemble, faire une longue ballade après manger, puis allumer un feu et trainer dans le salon jusqu'au diner.

Se jour là, le ciel était particulièrement gris et les nuages s'étaient amassés au dessus de la paisible campagne. Mais Kate avait tout de même envie de sortir et Castle aurait été le dernier à l'en dissuader. Il pensait que prendre l'air lui permettait de sortir de ses pensées maussades, d'éviter de ressasser ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il enfila donc juste son manteau et lui tint la porte pour qu'elle puisse sortir. Ils eurent à peine le temps de marcher une demi-heure avant que le tonnerre n'éclate, les éclaires illuminant le ciel. Kate s'était figée sur place, les yeux écarquillés, comme une biche devant les phares d'une voiture. Elle semblait incapable de bouger, mais l'expression de terreur que son compagnon pu lire sur son visage lui en avait dit suffisamment. Il l'a prit par les épaules et la ramena contre lui, comme si son corps pouvait faire remparts contre tous les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. La pluie se mit à tomber, drue, presque en grêlons. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, Kate s'était mise à trembler, de peur ou de froid, Castle n'aurait su le dire, mais il savait qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Il attrapa sa main et ils se mirent à courir sous la pluie battante. Après avoir monté les marches du perron quatre à quatre, ils se retrouvèrent au sec sous le porche. Kate jeta un regard à leurs mains entrelacées, mais Castle refusa de lâcher prise. Ses cheveux mouillés encadraient son visage et il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Il esquissa un pas en avant et vit ses pupilles à elle se dilater. Il posa sa main libre sur sa joue, elle ferma les yeux au contact. Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, un éclair illumina le ciel et le tonnerre éclata à nouveaux, tout proche. Le bruit sembla les ramener tous deux à la réalité, Kate se recula et retira soudainement sa main. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle avait voulu s'expliquer, mais la referma bientôt sans avoir émis le moindre son. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard hésitant, elle rentra dans la cabine. Castle se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Il laissa quelques minutes s'écouler et la suivie à l'intérieur. « Kate… » Commença-t-il, mais elle l'interrompit bientôt, « Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prête. J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis avant de me lancer dans autre chose. Regarde moi, j'ai encore du chemin à parcourir, il a suffit d'un grondement de tonnerre pour que ma vie me défile devant les yeux. » Elle avait presque un air implorant « J'ai besoin d'un ami pour l'instant, et c'est ce qui tu as été, ce que tu es pour moi, je ne veux pas perdre ça». Castle sentit son ego en prendre un coup, mais il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il aurait pu se leurrer et se sentir offensé, mais ce n'était dans l'intérêt de personne. Elle lui donnait déjà son amitié, à lui de prouver qu'il en était digne. Il esquissa un sourire doux et lui assura qu'il n'en demandait pas plus –pour l'instant en tout cas – puis il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Sa première réaction fut de se raidir, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'abandonner, mais là c'était différent, elle commençait à lui faire confiance. Elle finit par se laisser aller et posa sa tête sur son torse.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment reparlés de cette soirée, mais leur relation avait sensiblement évoluée depuis. Kate qui avait peur du contact, qui fuyait la confrontation et ses sentiments, semblait s'épanouir de jour en jour. Elle avait accordé toute sa confiance à Castle et ne s'effrayait plus que leurs mains se frôlent ou qu'il pose sa main sur sa joue. Elle était loin de s'être retrouvée, mais elle était prête à faire le chemin qu'il fallait, Castle à ses côtés.

Un après-midi où ils étaient en train de regarder un film, le téléphone sonna. Kate se leva pour répondre, elle écouta silencieusement puis passa le combiné à son partenaire. « C'est pour toi » dit-elle simplement. Il prit le téléphone puis sorti sur le porche.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'intérieur, il s'adressa à elle « C'était Alexis ». Elle acquiesça, « j'espère que tout va bien…? ». Castle sourit « oui je crois, enfin maman est devenue un peu folle en mon absence, elle organise pas mal de fêtes au loft… ». Kate sourit à son tour. Ils s'observèrent un instant, comme si aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment continuer cette conversation, sachant très bien comment est-ce qu'elle finirait. Mais Castle finit par reprendre la parole « il faut que je rentre, j'ai négligé mes devoirs de père et de fils un peu trop longtemps. Ces dernières semaines étaient…vraiment magiques, mais il est temps pour moi de retourner à New York. » Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et Castle ajouta « Rentre avec moi, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici ». Elle hésita longuement, puis hocha la tête imperceptiblement et il senti un poids se lever de ses épaules. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front. Ce simple geste fit battre son cœur un petit peu plus fort et fit légèrement rougir Kate mais tout allait bien, elle n'allait pas s'enfuir cette fois-ci.

**Bien ? pas bien ? on s'en fout ? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre…Votre enthousiasme pour le chapitre précédent m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Vous êtes géniaux ! :) J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, elles m'intéressent beaucoup… **

Chapitre 4 :

Castle se leva de bonne humeur, il prit son café sur le balcon du loft et pu admirer le lent réveil de sa ville. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés de la campagne et Castle avait retrouvé sa fille avec beaucoup de plaisir. Il s'était promis que sa relation avec Kate ne changerait pas pour autant et il avait tenu parole, les deux anciens partenaires se donnaient souvent rendez-vous dans des cafés le matin puis se baladaient dans un des parcs à proximité. Il avait invité Kate à diner au loft avec sa famille et après quelques réticences, elle avait finit pas céder. Castle avait bien compris que ce n'était que de l'amitié qu'elle cherchait, pourtant…il avait bien du mal à garder ses sentiments dans ce registre ! Il la trouvait mystérieuse et compliquée mais aussi forte, intelligente et d'une incroyable beauté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber amoureux d'elle un peu plus chaque jour.

Le 12th avait organisé un pique-nique dans Central Park pour réunir tous les employés et leurs familles. C'était une tradition et tout le monde avait insisté pour que Kate et Castle se joignent à la petite réunion.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Des couvertures avaient été disposées sur la pelouse et les familles commençaient à s'installer doucement. Ryan, Espo, Jenny et Lanie étaient assis ensemble et partageait un paquet de chips et des sandwichs lorsqu'ils virent arriver Castle et Beckett, au loin.

« Tiens, tiens, si c'est pas le couple glamour de l'été » lança Esposito, railleur lorsqu'ils furent à portée de voix.

Kate sourit et leva les yeux au ciel « combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? On n'est pas ensemble, juste amis… ».

« C'est pas le nombre de fois qui va changer quelque chose…c'est plutôt la conviction, et crois moi à vous voir on est pas convaincu du tout ! » répondit Ryan ce qui fit rire la petite assemblée. Castle jeta un bref regard à Kate, un peu nerveux.

« Vous vous joindrez bien à nous ? » demanda Jenny pour changer de sujet. Ils acceptèrent volontiers et s'assirent côte à côte sur le bout de couverture qui restait.

Les rires et les conversations fusèrent tout l'après-midi, chacun profitant de la belle journée et du calme environnant.

Après le repas, certains allèrent se baigner dans le lac tout proche tandis que d'autres se rapprochaient de l'ombre des arbres pour se protéger de la chaleur. Castle ramassa ses affaires et celles de Beckett, et ils se posèrent au pied d'un chêne au feuillage fournit. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe, Kate se cala confortablement en posant la tête sur le torse de l'écrivain. Il était un peu étonné de la facilité avec laquelle la jeune femme s'était rapproché de lui, mis il n'allait certainement pas le lui faire remarquer. Pour l'instant, il essayait juste de contrôler les battements de son cœur.

« Pas ensemble ? » s'exclama Lanie en découvrant les silhouettes des deux partenaires endormis sous un arbre, « Laissez moi rire ! ».

Esposito chuchota un mot à l'oreille de Ryan qui acquiesça en riant, et ils s'élancèrent vers la rivière un seau à la main. Un fois de retour, ils en vidèrent le contenu sur Castle qui se redressa d'un bon.

« Pas cool … » grommela-t-il. Mais en voyant les visages hilares de ses amis, son côté bon enfant repris bien vite le dessus et il éclata de rire. Beckett qui avait été réveillée aussi demanda sa revanche. Tous le monde se mis d'accord sur un match de baseball, l'équipe gagnante ayant le droit de jeter l'autre à l'eau.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, entre éclats de rire, balles perdues et _high five_. Tout le monde étant bien fatigué, on se décida finalement pour jouer la balle de match. Castle tenait la batte et c'était Espo qui lançait. La balle décrivit un parfait arc de cercle avant que Castle ne la frappe de toutes ses forces. Elle vola dans les air, loin derrière la cime des arbres, laissant le temps à toute l'équipe de finir leur tour. Ce fut l'euphorie générale, Kate sauta dans les bras de l'écrivain, qui la réceptionna en riant. Il la posa à cheval sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la rivière. Beckett se débattait tant bien que mal.

« Castle laisse moi ! Rick s'il-te-plait ! » Lança-t-elle. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'arriver sur la rive, là, il la jeta à l'eau et sauta à son tour. Toute l'équipée suivit son exemple et bientôt l'eau et les rires giclaient partout.

Castle se rapprocha de Beckett qui avait émergé en crachant de l'eau et la pris par la taille.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais mal » dit-il sérieusement. Elle le rassura d'un sourire et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Instinctivement, elle rougit légèrement mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Au contraire elle les plongea dans le regard bleu qui lui faisait face. Elle se savait observée par les autres, et savait ce qu'elle avait dit à Castle sur la nature de leur relation, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment avant que Lanie fasse remarquer qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un coucher de soleil pour qu'on se croie dans un film hollywoodien. Les deux acolytes sourirent, un peu gênés, et se dirigèrent vers la berge. Kate frissonna en sortant de l'eau, le soir commençait à tomber et ses habits trempés l'empêchaient de se réchauffer. Castle le remarqua et lui passa sa veste par dessus les épaules et lui frotta vigoureusement le dos et les épaules.

« ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Castle ne pu empêcher son cœur de sauter un battement et ne réussit pas à effacer le sourire qui se dessinait à présent sur son visage.

Tout le monde avait rangé ses affaires et il ne restait plus que quelques personnes sur les lieux. Espo, Ryan et les autres étaient partis depuis un moment déjà.

Kate se tourna vers Castle « Il fait encore bon…je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite » dit-elle.

« Le parc est immense, tu veux qu'on se promène encore un peu ? » lui proposa son partenaire en la regardant.

Kate sourit timidement « oui, avec un peu de chance on pourra voir le soleil se coucher du haut de la colline ».

Il marchèrent côte à côte en silence, leurs épaules se frôlant à chaque pas, puis Castle lui attrapa la main. Elle tressaillit mais ne la retira pas. Elle refusait de laisser la peur l'envahir, elle ne voulait pas se poser trop de question. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, sa main dans la sienne et cela suffisait pour l'instant.

Un taxi les déposa devant son immeuble à elle quelques heures plus tard. Castle insista pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte, selon lui personne n'était à l'abri d'une attaque impromptue de zombies. Beckett lui proposa une bière qu'il déclina, sa mère et sa fille devait déjà se faire du souci. Il retourna dans le couloir pour appeler l'ascenseur. Restée sur le pas de la porte Beckett sembla hésiter un instant avant de l'appeler.

« Castle » il se retourna « merci d'être venu » dit-elle simplement.

« J'ai passé une excellente journée » répondit-il « et l'une des plus belle soirée de ma vie » ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Moi aussi » souffla-t-elle dans un sourire. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Castle, hésita et se pencha vers elle en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. Cela n'avait été qu'une caresse, un baiser papillon mais ils se sentirent tous deux envahi d'une foule d'émotions inconnues. Castle lui offrit un sourire incertain et vacillant avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

Kate resta choquée pendant un instant, incapable de bouger, l'esprit embrouillé. Elle ne savait pas exactement si ce qu'il venait de ce passer était une bonne chose ou pas. Elle se passa doucement la main sur les lèvres comme pour s'assurer que ce n'avait pas été un rêve. Puis lentement, un sourire éclaira son visage.

Castle vit les portes se refermer devant lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de la faire fuir, la journée s'était exceptionnellement bien passée, elle s'était doucement rapprochée de lui. Quel imbécile ! Et s'il avait tout gâché en voulant aller trop vite ? Pourtant le goût de ses lèvres était encore sur les siennes et il eu du mal à considérer son geste comme une erreur encore bien longtemps.

Kate retrouva ses esprits et rassembla son courage. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, ou plutôt qui elle voulait et il était temps qu'elle le montre. Il était temps qu'elle surmonte ses peurs. Il avait été là, dès qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui, réconfortant et ne demandant rien en retour. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il avait toujours été là pour elle, il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, mais même au quotidien, il l'avait transformé par sa présence et elle ne pouvait s'imaginer reprendre le cours de sa vie sans lui.

Elle courut vers les escaliers et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle ouvrit la porte de secours d'un geste brusque et s'élança dans le hall de l'immeuble. Elle tourna sur elle même mais ne vit personne, il était déjà parti. Elle sentit la déception prête à l'envahir lorsque la voix du majordome se fit entendre « Si vous cherchez Mr Castle, il vient de sortir. Dans cette direction ». Elle le remercia et courut dans la direction indiquée. Les trottoirs étaient bondés, mais elle l'aperçu un peu plus loin. « Castle » cria-t-elle. Il se retourna, confus et incertain, comme s'il doutait que c'était vraiment lui qu'on appelait. Mais ses yeux s'ouvrir grand lorsqu'il vit Beckett accourir vers lui. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. Elle sourit « Non, tout va bien, vraiment bien ! » répondit-elle. Elle baissa les yeux et il crut qu'elle allait repartir d'où elle venait sans rien dire de plus.

Mais elle releva la tête et prit une grande inspiration « Je suis désolée, désolée de ne t'avoir jamais proprement remercié d'être à mes cotés chaque jour au commissariat, mais aussi d'être venu me chercher et de m'avoir ramené à la réalité lorsque je pensais que la vie ne valait plus d'être vécue. » Elle s'arrêta un instant et l'observa. Il attendit, interdit, alors elle continua « Mais je suis surtout désolée d'avoir mit tant de temps à comprendre que je ne voulais personne d'autre à mes côtés, que je n'attendais que toi dans la cabine et que… j'avais finit par tomber amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Il est temps que je me reconstruise et c'est avec toi que je veux le faire ».

Castle sentit sa gorge se nouer et son estomac descendre en chute libre, il avait attendu ces mots depuis plus de trois ans maintenant et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient enfin sortit de la bouche de la femme qu'il aimait. Il réussit à se composer avant de répondre « Il a bien de la chance ton meilleur ami ». Elle sourit et lui assena une petite tape sur le torse, mais il interrompit son geste en plein vol, attrapa sa main et l'attira vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, puis lentement il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. C'était comme une explosion de feux d'artifice. Des jeunes sifflèrent autour d'eux et ils sourient, ayant totalement oublié qu'ils étaient dans la rue. Mais ils s'en fichaient à présent, ils étaient partis pour un nouveau voyage…

**C'est votre dernière chance de m'écrire un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de cette fic ! :) à tobien !**


End file.
